1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to generating electrical energy, and more specifically, to using the movement and bending of a ski or snowboard as a pump in a microfluidic device to generate electrical energy.
2. Background
Skiing and snowboarding are common outdoor activities during the winter. Both activities are typically undertaken during chilly and cold weather resulting in uncomfortable conditions, especially in the extremities. Heaters in boots, gloves, head gear, and clothing have been attempted to combat the temperature, which would generally result in a more pleasurable experience.
Portable electronics are essentially ubiquitous in today's world. Many people that ski and snowboard use mobile computing devices, such as, smartphones, MPG players, cellular phones, handheld computers, and the like while in the outdoors. These devices use electrical power and may use a significant portion of the available battery charge during extensive use in the outdoors.
Historically, devices have been added to skis and snowboards to generate electrical energy. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,860, which issued to Manseth on Sep. 12, 1989, and is titled Electrical Apparatus for a Ski. Another exemplary system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,494, which issued to Maier on Jun. 6, 1989, and is titled Generator and Rechargeable Battery System for Ski. Both patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein as if set out in full, provide a generator assembly mounted on the ski. The generator assembly includes a rotor that extends from the ski and is rotated by frictional contact with the ground. The mounted generator assemblies, however, have numerous drawbacks. One exemplary drawback includes the fact that the additional parts are prone to breakage and the like.
Thus, against the above background improved systems and methods to generate electricity in a ski or snowboard is needed.